Condition of the Heart
by Hydra no Mago
Summary: "Ne, Syo-chan. Did you know that I have a condition of the heart too?" KaoruXSyo, brotherly love.


**Condition of the Heart**

_I want to be with you._

_I want to be with you, forever._

Kaoru looked at the picture of his twin brother. His golden locks with a pink tint, those azure eyes like his, his petite figure.

Despite looking like a girl, Syo was strong. He always did the things that Kaoru could never seem to do. Protecting his younger twin even if he was sick.

The doctors had said it before. Syo would not live long. He had a condition of the heart, a condition that will make him collapse like a dead fish on to the floor if he overexerts himself or gets too excited over something.

Yet, Syo never gave up. His life expectancy was 12, but he lived more than that. He trained his weak physique, making his body lean and muscled, flexible and strong. He became cheerful, brightening everyone's day. He helped people, no matter who they were. As long as they needed his help, he would give it without hesitating in the slightest.

He was perfect. Sure, he was a bit hot-headed at times, and was extremely defensive about his height. But he was perfect in Kaoru's eyes. Absolutely perfect.

Syo was little, but he was braver than anyone else.

Braver than anyone could hope to be, including himself.

But the fates always had their clutches around Syo's neck. The liked to torture and torment him in the worst way possible.

They were both 18 at the time. Syo had went for a checkup and was in the clear. His heart condition was still there, but it was getting better. Syo had gotten stronger physically and mentally, so there should not have been any worry.

Hearing the news from the bespectacled doctor, the twins were in seventh heaven. At least Syo was getting better. They decided to go out to eat since they haven't got many chances to do so since Syo joined STARISH. They didn't have many choices during the holidays either, since Natsuki was always with them.

This time, it would just be the two of them, the two halves of each other.

The restaurant was a fancy one, and Syo even offered to pay with his salary since Kaoru was still an intern, but the younger twin would hear nothing of it. Syo was finally getting better, and kaoru wanted to give him a present. This meal would be the present.

They talked and laughed the whole of the meal, making light conversation. Syo had debuted twice already with STARISH while Kaoru was still stuck as an intern. The latter felt happy for his brother, but was a little dampened that he wasn't the doctor who could help his brother.

The two blonds stood at the pavement outside the restaurant, waiting for a cab. His brother looked cute in his winter wear, a thick coat and a scarf around his neck. His heart had thumped in his chest. His brother, he loved him more than anything in this world. He loved him more than a brother would. Leaning down, because he was four centimetres taller than his twin, he placed his lips lightly on his brother's causing Syo to widen his eyes and blush.

On the way back, the two had said nothing, Kaoru not embarrassed by the kiss at all. He loved his brother, what was wrong with that?

Reaching the apartment which they had rented a while ago to be independent, Syo grabbed his younger brother by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for another kiss. This one longer and more passionate than the last.

They were soon on the bed, kissing, hugging, caressing, exploring, sucking, fucking. _I'm the only one who can make you happy. _Those were his words at the time, and his twin just nodded in response, eager for Kaoru to be inside him.

That night, Kaoru had penetrated his brother, marking him and finally having him all to himself without having to share.

It didn't last very long.

Syo was admitted into the hospital a few days later, his heart condition worsening by the minutes. The doctors had no idea why his heart would deteriorate. It seemed fine the other day.

Kaoru hated that word. 'Seemed'. How can it seem to be fine?! Why couldn't they do anything?! What were they whispering with those pitiful faces for?!

Death greeted his brother and took him away. Without a word, without a sign. He just up and went. The brother he loved so deeply. The best companion for him The only one he would love in his lfe. Gone. Just like that.

The picture he was holding was of Syo, his twin brother. They were at the cabin in the forests, camping with their parents. Kaoru had taken the shot when Syo was totally unprepared, capturing his surprised and blushing face in time.

He loved his brother. He still does. He never stopped loving him, not even for a second.

He put his hand to his chest, trying to calm and mend his heart which had been shattered to dust.

_Ne, Syo-chan. Did you know that I have a condition of the heart too?_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to favourite and review! **

**Also, please check out my other stories if you liked this one!  
**

**Afterthought: I just love Syo and Kaoru! The twins rock!**


End file.
